Nether Trip Gone Wrong
by Insane-Discord
Summary: When Steven takes a trip to the nether to get some things, it doesn't go as planned...Prequel to Cat Issues. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-**

 **I do not own anything from or in this story (except the plot idea) unless stated otherwise**

 **]|[**

Steve and Herobrine were running. It was almost pitch dark in the forest as the night sky stood still, moonless. Both were covered in scrapes and cuts, and while the white-eyed being sported a deep gash across the length of his right arm and a obvious limp, his younger brother was worse off. Steve had a deep stab wound in his right shoulder that, if it wasn't wrapped by old cloths, would be bleeding profusely. As the staggered on, the younger had his arm around his brother's shoulder, and a hand that belonged to Herobrine wrapped around his waist to help steady the injured miner.

"Did I not tell you it was dangerous to visit the nether without me accompanying you?" Spoke Herobrine "Did I not specifically say _"Steven, you stand no chance against the mobs of that realm without my assistance"_?"

"Y-yes you did. Now c-can we just get back home Brine?" answered Steve, teeth chattering from the cold night air

"Of course, but do not think just because your injured, that I will not find some way to reprimand your actions."

"Good gosh Hero, you sound like Notch when he goes into 'big brother number two' mode! I'm sorry okay? It won't happen again."

"You can bet your diamonds it won't. Next time you pull a stunt like this I'll steal all your mining supplies and hide them away for a month!

"You w-wouldn't dare!" answered a wide eyed Steve.

A low growl came as the response, and the blue-eyed human knew that the other wasn't lying. They continued on until a dim light could be seen, and both gave a relieved sign when they recognized Steve's little home. Herobrine had a room in the house, but he was usually to busy with his own... business... to stay for very long, not to mention his home he'd built in the Nether. Unfortunately, he hadn't been home when his miner of a brother went to the nether to collect some things, and therefore couldn't keep the mobs, especially the ever-curious pigmen away. While he had been gathering nether warts for a nearby village, Steve had accidently hit one of the rotting pigs, and got himself caught in a fight. Herobrine had just been coming back through the obsidian portal when he found Steven and chased the pigmen away. The mobs knew better than to mess with him.

Steve was able to push open the door with his uninjured arm, collapsing onto the ouch shortly after. Herobrine went about finding clean bandages, wrapping up the miner's shoulder wound with clean wraps before attending to his own arm's gash.  
"If it's okay with you, then I'll probably stay here tonight and let those pigmen cool off before I go back home."

"That's fine! Your room is the way you left it of course... messy to the point where only you would know where anything is."

"My room is not that messy!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Okay, fine. Just saying my-"

Herobrine shot a glare at his younger brother, causing the miner to shut up quickly. Steve yawned, eyelids drooping.

"Steve, I believe you should go to bed" The older stated

Steven nodded, getting up and walking towards his room. Herobrine made sure he got there before making his way to his own room quietly. Both fell asleeo quickly, and neither woke up once.

]|[

Steve woke up, stretching his arms before sitting against the wall. Judging by the bright light filtering in, he estimated it was probably about 9. After getting dresses, he walked out. He noticed his brother had already left, judging by the door of his bedroom being wide open. With a shrug, he walked over to the chest wherehe kept all his tools and such. Opening it, he found nothing but a note. Al of his stuff was gone. Picking up the note, he noticed it was from his..."wonderful" brother

 _'Dear Steven_

 _Judging as how you must be reading this and I'm not currently trying to avoid your poorly aimed punches, I must be gone back to my home, and you have probably just gotten up. I realize that I said next time you pull a stunt I would take your stuff for a month, but we both know waiting was never a strong-point of mine. So, as you should be able to tell, I have taken ALL of your mining items for the next month. Have a wonderful day, and I hope you can find something of interest to do other than mining for a little while._

 _"sincerely"_

 _Herobrine_

 _P.S. You might want to keep your head down when you close the chest_

Steve stared at the note for a long time, before crumpling it back up and tossing it back into the chest which he slammed shut. As he looked up, a glint of what looked like iron caught his eye. Before he could process what was happening, the bucket had dumped a whole load of slime onto him, ruining both his clothes and bandaging. "Oh come on!" he growled, before standing up and trudging back to his bedroom to change again.

He would get his brother back for this, and when he did, It would be hilarious.

]|[

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! This is the prequel to m other one-shot, Cat Issues. Go check it out if you would! Want me to do another one-shot? Just comment below on what you wan it to be about and I'll get to it!**

 **Have a great week, day, year, millennia, idk whatever,**

 **Tess**


	2. Rewriting

p style="text-align: center;"strongI am working on rewriting this! Please don't read the horrific original that is currently up! XD/strong/p 


End file.
